Serenity, Goku's Neice?Chapter 5****
by GuardianRaven
Summary: Will Serenity forgive Goku?.......


Hey minna! thanks sooo much for you reviews! Here's the next chapter!  
  
~~Guardian*Raven~~  
  
Serenity, Goku's neice?  
Chapter 5  
*******************************  
  
Neither knew how long they'd been sitting there, holding eachother. Serenity's tears had  
subsided, and she was calming down. "You know, maybe you should give Goku a chance, you don't   
know what your father almost did.." Trunks said softly. Serenity looked up, "what do you mean?"  
she whispered hoarsly. Trunks sighed, "well...when Raditz came here, he tried to persuade Goku  
to go with him and serve Freeza.." he could feel her stiffen in his arms,"but he said no. Raditz  
got angry, and tried to take Gohan instead," she was obviously confused,"Gohan is Goku's oldest  
son. Goku wouldn't let him, and it ended in Piccolo killing both Goku and Raditz." She sat up and  
looked into his eyes, "but..Goku is alive and well. That's not possible.." she said with a pang  
of sorrow. "We used the Dragonballs, and wished him back." he explained."What are Dragon..balls"  
she asked lifting an eyebrow."They're small orange balls, if you collect all 7, you can make a wish."  
  
Serenity let all the information sink in, suddenly it hit her, "if you wished Goku back,  
then theres no reason I won't be able to revive my father!"she exclaimed. "I suppose that would  
work..." he trailed off. He smiled and stood up, stretching out his hand to help her get up.She  
smiled at took it. She was flung off the ground and the two found themselves inches from eachother's faces.  
  
Trunks looked into her eyes, he started to lean foreward (AN:to do you know what (^-~)..)  
when Serenity backed up and turned away, "I guess we should be going.." she said not meeting his  
gaze. He nodded slowly, 'what was I thinking back there..I had no control..I wonder what would  
have happened if she didn't move..' he felt his cheeks go red at the thought.  
  
Serenity blushed as she thought of what almost happened,'he was just caught up in the   
moment..still..I wonder..' she smiled absent mindedly. "Lets go then." she said as she took off.  
'how am I going to face him?..I practically called him a murderer...apoligizing is not my strong  
point...' She looked over and found Trunks beside her, she watched how his hair fell around his  
face, how his eyes sparkeled, and she watche as his lips twitched into a smirk. She realized she  
had been staring and quickly averted her gaze.  
  
Goku had been sitting down, looking into the sky, when he sensed Trunks' ki, 'well, its  
now or never Goku...Jeesh this is even harder than facing Freeza was...' he looked up to see  
Serenity and Trunks heading his way. He sighed as he stood up, he watched as they landed a few  
meters away, "uh...I just have to say.."he stopped when Serenity put up her hand, motioning for  
him to stop, "I have to say something.." she took a deep breath," I...I'm..sorry.." she said  
quietly, "this is not easy for me to say, I've done more apoligizing today than...ever actually.."  
He was about to speak again but she started, "Trunks explained it to me..what he did..or was  
about to do..but you must understand, the only reason I survived that awful place(Militia) was  
with teh hope that one day..I would see him, and hear him say that he was proud of me.."she  
drew in a shaky breath,"I hope you..forgive me.." she said before dropping into a bow.   
  
Goku watched in silence, he felt a million pounds lighter as he said, "of course I do,  
I understand...if you want, you can stay with us, we are family after all.." she looked up at  
him a smiled,"thank you..for everything.." she whispered. He reached out and put a hand on her  
shoulder,"don't worry about it.."   
  
Trunks found himself smiling, watching the touching scene infront of him. he would always  
remember the look on her face when said she was forgiven, pure joy. He suddenly realized that  
he wanted her to look that way because of him. 'I swear I will make her happy..'  
  
*************************************************  
  
aaawwww....that is sooo cute..*sigh* well anyways, I NEED MORE VOTES 4 MY OTHER FANFIC!!!  
  
WHO SHOULD SERENA BE WITH?? 17, TRUNKS OR GOHAN?????? BE SPECIFIC!!PLEASE!!   
  



End file.
